Preston Garvey
Preston Garvey is the leader of the Commonwealth Minutemen and heads a group of people living in The Commonwealth. He is also a possible companion and romance option of the Sole Survivor. Involvement Fallout 4 Originally leading a group of 20, Preston and his people went from Quincy. However, an accident happened there, and Preston had to move away with his people. Since Lexington was occupied by ghouls, the group was forced to take shelter from attacking raiders inside the Museum of Freedom. Now he and the surviving four members are trapped inside until the arrival of the Sole Survivor. You can also run into a man impersonating him in the wasteland, he will be trying to con people out of money. Preston asks of the Sole Survivor to equip properly and clear out Concord so he and his people can move away to a safer place. Preston will later start asking the Sole Survivor to help out settlements. He asks you to meet him at The Castle (Fort Independence) which was previously taken from the Minutemen. Upon meeting Preston and three Minutemen at an old run down store near Fort Independence, you go through some dialogue with Preston and the others before being prompted to choose a plan of attack (there are three options). After choosing one of the plans of attack, the others get into position before you engage the Mirelurks inside the courtyard of Fort Independence. After clearing Fort Independence of the Mirelurks, Preston asks that you clear the area of any egg nests. While you are clearing the eggs, the Mirelurk Queen spawns and you must defeat her. Once you have defeated her, you are to clear the area of any remaining eggs, then meet the Minutemen in the middle of the courtyard where the radio transmitter is located. After searching the workshop within the Fort, you are to provide power to the radio transmitter. (Note: The radio transmitter requires 10 power.) Afterwards, talk to Preston Garvey and the quest is completed. Romance After taking the Castle, a male or female Sole Survivor can start flirting with Garvey and eventually he will admit that he loves him/her. The survivor can then decide if they should just stay friends or admit that they also had feelings for Garvey. Killed Victims *Countless Raiders *Countless Mirelurk *Mirelurk Queen (Alongside Sole Survivor) Allies *Sole Survivor *Dogmeat *Piper Wright *Strong *Nick Valentine *Cait *Codsworth *Curie *John Hancock *X6-88 *Robert MacCready *Deacon *Mama Murphy *Danse *Ada *Old Longfellow Enemies *Shaun *Kellogg Trivia *Preston likes the following: **He loves when the player character helps settlers and other "honest people" trying to get by. **He likes when the player character offers help. **He likes it when the player is charitable. **He likes it when the player is mean to evil characters. *Preston hates the following: **He hates stealing. **He dislikes the Brotherhood of Steel. **He dislikes the player asking money for doing favors. **He dislikes the player if they have a chem addiction. **He dislikes the player if they are being selfish. *Before meeting the Sole Survivor, Garvey was the last minuteman left in the Commonwealth. *Preston was the first romance option confirmed before the game's release. **He is a romance option for a male or female protagonist. *Preston was the first human companion confirmed for Fallout 4. **But is the second companion confirmed overall, with the first being Dogmeat. Appearances *Fallout 4 **When Freedom Calls **The First Step **Taking Independence *Fallout Shelter Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:African Category:American Category:Fallout Characters Category:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Companions Category:Fallout Companions Category:Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:Minutemen Category:Love Interest Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Concord Residents Category:Fallout Shelter